


Sweet Nectar

by Cowoline



Series: Sweet aromas [2]
Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowoline/pseuds/Cowoline
Summary: "Cazador would have me find the most beautiful souls and devour them in my presence. Finally free of his tyranny, I have possibly found the most beautiful - and I am terrified what should happen if my former Master finds me again."A short one-shot where Astarion contemplates his current predicament and growing feelings for the tiefling he has been traveling with.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Astarion
Series: Sweet aromas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975534
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	Sweet Nectar

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [甘露](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160043) by [lumingous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumingous/pseuds/lumingous)



> Just a very short one-shot I wrote to see if I could get Astarion's voice right :) I hope you enjoy it.

The depths of the underdark are more colourful than the name would suggest. It’s no heaven of bright shining stars of course, but the luminance of the various fungi does have a certain beauty. And I have a certain appreciation for these myconids - if only for the fact that it made Zalia almost giggle when I commented on them being ‘a little genocidal’. I will live on the memory of her almost losing her composure in the middle of a serious conversation for days. While Gale is currently discussing the specifics of the fungi, that might help us with the tadpoles wiggling around our heads, with the hobgoblin and seemingly benign Illithid, she is going through our supplies. The tall luminescent fungi behind her reflects beautifully on her red skin, while her long black hair spills down her back.

Her skin reveals the exquisite colour and taste of the sweet nectar within her veins. She does not share the more common characteristics most asume of a tiefling, and seems eager to rid herself of their reputation by acting honourably and with kindness. Utter foolish that more often than not seems counterproductive to our purpose - a trait she has in common with the tieflings from the grove. While certainly… kind, it does not seem like the most expedient way to rid us of our problem. Not that I am complaining, mind you. I am not as eager as my fellows to rid myself of the parasite in my head. Instead I take enjoyment in its benefits, hoping to find a solution to control it. The feel of sunlight on my skin and the ability to walk into a house without an invitation makes me the most powerful vampire in the realms - and I revel in it. Which Zalia of course cautions me against with that hint of caring sympathy in her human like lilac eyes. It would infuriate me if it wasn’t so… sweet.

Foolish as her sense of obligation and goodness might be, it does, however, give her an almost innocent aroma that is tantalising. The taste of it still lingers on my lips from last night accompanied by the delightful memory of the sounds she made at the height of her ecstasy.

I should not have taken that first taste of her - even when she offered it. It haunts and taunts me to an infuriating extent, and as fun as last night was I fear it only made that longing worse. I had not expected the effort it would take to control myself. To prevent myself from going too far.

She closes her bag with a deep sigh, frowning as she looks onto the ground while her tail whips back and forth. As I walk over to her she looks up with a tender smile.

“Now that’s better. Your expression was grim for a moment.” I smile, but I still see the tension in her eyes. “Is anything the matter?”

She looks over her shoulder to see if the others are within earshot, giving me a gracious look at her lovely neck. I shut my eyes tight and swallow as she gets to her feet.

“I think we have everything we need, but the deeper we go the less we know what to expect and I’m worried about how many animals are down there.”

The unspoken implications of her words are clear. The Druids were generous with giving us supplies for the journey, but my needs are more... excotic. I give her a toothy grin.

“Don’t worry, darling. I’m certain there will be plenty of zealots and bandits for me to feed on.”

She chuckles. “Somehow it seems more deserving to feed on those than animals.” The lighthearted expression changes again. “I’m worried about you having to stalk out in the night on your own. I don’t want you to get killed.”

“Neither do I. I promise, after every battle I will go through the bodies to find one, who is merely dying and remember to feed. That way the late night snacking, if you will, won’t be necessary.”

With a smile she picks up her pack. “Good. We better get moving before any of us starts sprouting tentacles - or ‘go full squiddy’.”

I frown as she laughs. “What a bizarre expression.”

“I borrowed it from Wyll.”

_ That  _ I wasn’t expecting. Aside from their mutual desire to do ‘the right thing’, as it were, they don’t have much in common. Certainly, he doesn’t make her laugh as I do. I can still see the look on his face, when her and I both laughed at the unfortunate episode with the widow and her undead husband. Or the time in the Blighted Village where we walked into a noisy barn… Anyway, the point is, for all her acts of altruism her humour contains a somewhat more devious nature. Like myself, she can find the humour in even the most grim of situations - my anecdotes of Cazador being the exception. She smiles and waves at Wyll as a signal that we’re leaving.

“Well, that explains it. You and Wyll seem to be getting on  _ very  _ well.” I hate the fact that I can hear that small hint of jealousy in my voice.

A cheeky grin crosses her lips as she gives me a sideways look. “Not as well as us.”

And with senseless elation I return her grin. “I should hope not.”

Dead dwarves are still littered across the place from our earlier battle. How suicidal are these people to face us again and again? This Absolute must be aware of the damage we have caused, but perhaps she doesn’t care. Maybe they are all just there to lure us in - both with the allure of a solution to our tadpole problem and the threat of killing us.

While we get everything ready for the journey across the water, I look into the murky waters and I can’t help but wonder what creatures are contained within. I can feel a hunger and bloodlust growing inside me. Not for blood or  _ her _ blood, but something not quite tangible. Cazador’s voice lingers in the back of my mind along with the powerlessness I have felt at each command given over the past decades. The horrors I have committed and witnessed, the beautiful souls mutilated because of me, building the rage I’m carrying insiden and that I’m desperately trying to control. 

I feel a hand on my shoulder that continues to slide down my back and I look down into Zalia’s lilac eyes. The body of a demon and the soul of an angelic being, I can for a moment almost let myself believe that she could be my salvation. But then again, I can barely control myself from going too far… and I know from experience how I can be a slave to but a single command. 

I smile in an attempt to conceal my darker thoughts. “Yes, darling? Do you need something?”

Her arms wrap around my neck as she smiles. “A kiss will do for now.”

“Well…” I smirk as my arms snake around her waist. “Who am I to deny you any pleasure?”

Out of all these musings one thought occupies my mind more than any other, when it comes to this devilishly little paradox of mine… May Cazador never discover that I’ve fallen in love with her.


End file.
